


Inukag Week 2020

by Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human InuYasha, Inukag Week 2020, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: These are my stories for InuKag Week 2020 with prompts off of Tumblr.  These will be a progression of a story featuring Inuyasha and Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 41
Kudos: 96





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own plot lines and the words that I type.... literally that's about all i own.

_**ACCEPTANCE** _

“KEH, crazy wench, what are you trying to do?” Golden eyes glowed as they glared down at the petite woman who had fallen backward onto the snow-covered ground in front of him. The black-haired figure sat back in the snow, her chocolate eyes flashing as she gave an impressive attempt at a growl, glaring back at the tall silver haired man standing before her. She saw his lip curl into a smirk, irritating her even more. “Inuyasha...” she said in a low tone. Golden eyes went wide then closed tightly, two white triangular ears on the top of his head suddenly flattening in anticipation of the dreaded word he was positive she was about to utter, his smirk giving way to a slight whimper as he tensed, preparing for the pain that would follow. 

He waited.

And waited.

‘ _What the hell_?’ He opened an eye, cautiously checking to see if he was in the clear. His eyes shot open in a panic when he realized she was no longer sitting in front of him, there was now a human shaped hole where she had just been. “Kagome? KAGOME?” he yelled; suddenly afraid something had happened to her. He scrambled through the snow towards where he had last seen her, his heart in his throat with worry for her. As he got closer, he caught the sound of light laughter coming from the pile, its sound had been muffled, even to his ears, by the snow that surrounded Kagome. Slowing, he leaned over her, watching her move her arms up and down at the same time she opened and closed her legs, creating a figure in the snow.

“You idiot.” He chuckled, shaking his head at her antics “what do you think you are doing?” Kagome laughed, never stopping her movements. “I’m making an angel Inuyasha. Haven’t you ever made a snow angel?” He tilted his head before sitting on his haunches, looking at her, his puzzlement evident on his face. Seeing this, Kagome stopped, and held out her hand for Inuyasha to help her up, waiting for him to take her hand in his before moving again. “I made them with Souta every winter when there was enough snow.” She giggled as she watched Inuyasha bend down to sniff at the angel in the snow. “But what do you do with it?” “You don’t do anything with it, its just there, you do it for fun. Didn’t you play in the snow growing up?”

Inuyasha’s eyes darkened as he stilled. “I… I did not really get to play in the snow. Winter’s were not exactly a safe time for me growing up.” He paused when he heard Kagome’s soft gasp, he did not want to turn to look at her because he knew her eyes would be swimming, and he could never handle her tears. “Keh” he said gruffly “Winter just meant it was harder to find food and shelter. Snowbanks were not something to play in, they were something to hide in.” Kagome’s eyes were indeed beginning to tear up, listening to him, her heart hurt for the hanyou in front of her, and all he had gone through. She thought of all the times she and Souta had played in the snow together, the joy it had brought them. She wanted Inuyasha to experience it, to know for himself that he deserved to have fun, not just survive, but she would need the others to help her. 

Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts as he stood and turned to face Kagome, catching the mischievous glint in her eyes. “What are you planning Kagome?” he asked in a no-nonsense voice, he knew from experience that whenever she got that look in her eyes someone inevitably (usually her) got hurt. “I don’t know what you are taking about Inuyasha” she sputtered… and in that moment he knew she was planning something, and he probably would not like it. He just hoped that she wouldn’t disappear down the well again, he didn’t want it icing up and keeping her from safely getting home or back to him, and … if he was honest with himself, he missed her when she was gone. Kagome saw Inuyasha’s ears lower, a sure sign that he was lost in unhappy thoughts, and without thinking she reached out to take his hand in hers. “Come on Inuyasha, let’s get near a fire and I will make us some ramen.” She was not above bribery to get him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow before smirking once again, a single fang appearing over his lips “well then Wench, what are you waiting for, lets go.” He turned his back to Kagome, as soon as she had a tight hold, he took off back to the village and ramen.

True to her word, Kagome made Inuyasha his ramen, suspiciously making him not one but two servings. Yeah, she was up to something, he just could not figure out what. He figured that he would let her make her plans, he could always wheedle it out of Shippo later that night. After he finished and Kagome had packed away the containers of Ramen to take back home for ‘ree-cyk-ling’ as she put it, he stretched out, intending to enjoy the fire and the warmth out of the snow. The way Inuyasha saw it, he now had shelter and fire, why would he voluntarily go back out in the snow? Unfortunately, Kagome had other plans for him.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice said gently, as she lowered herself to sit next to him. He cracked open an eye, looking at her suspiciously. She turned her head towards him, somehow causing the movement to flare her hair out, sending currents of the scent of her vanilla and rose shampoo towards him. Now he was positive, POSITIVE, she was up to something. It may have been pure coincidence, but it seemed she only used her scent against him when she wanted to get her way, and damnit he was helpless against it. Kami help him if she had figured that out, he was screwed. Inuyasha knew he would do anything to make her happy, she was the first person to treat him like an actual being, not just something to be pitied. He knew he did not deserve her friendship, but he would take whatever scraps he could get. He had long since realized that she was the most important person to him, hell, she was the only person that could break him just by leaving, but he was afraid, because he knew one day she would leave him. So, he kept her, kept all of them, at arm’s length, waiting for the moment they left him. 

“What do you want Kagome?”

“Well…”

“Oh, come on, spit it out woman.”

“Iwaswonderingifyoucouldgoouthuntingfortongiht” she hurriedly exclaimed. Inuyasha snorted, watching her face turn pink. “Ya wanna try that one again woman?” he teased, stretching his arms. Kagome huffed, turning her face away in annoyance, releasing another wave of her scent at Inuyasha. He groaned to himself, he could not afford to let any of them know his weakness. “I said… I was wondering if you could go out hunting for tonight?” “Nah.” He responded, watching Kagome for her response. She did not disappoint. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN… NAH?” she yelled, her face glowing pink as she whipped around to pin him with her eyes. Inuyasha gulped, realizing he may have gone a little too far with his teasing. “Inuyahsa...” Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm herself… she did not want to lose her temper and forget her plans… “we are running low on dried meat and unless you want me to go back home to get more supplies, we need you to go hunt.” 

She watched his indifference, not even the threat of going back home had moved him… “ _I need a new tactic”_ she thought, and suddenly a wicked idea hit her. She felt bad trying it, but it was the one weapon in her arsenal she had not used yet. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned close to Inuyasha, putting her lips close to his ear. She bit bag a giggle as she watched it twitch, then turn almost involuntarily, its entire focus on her. “Inuyasha, you know you are the only one who is strong enough to provide for us…. Don’t you want to make sure there is enough to eat, after all, you don’t want me to collapse while we are on the road do you?” she purred into his ear. His reaction was instantaneous, his cheeks turning red before shooting her a quick glance. He was standing and bounding out of the hut in a blur of speed, leaving a dazed Kagome behind. ‘ _I’m going to have to remember that one.’_ she thought to herself, her own cheeks pink at her actions. She stood as well, racing out of the hut to go find their friends, she had an assault to plan.

The sun was starting to set when Inuyasha made his way back, he had managed to hunt down two hares, making sure to clean and gut them before he got back to the village. It was quiet… too quiet. He cautiously sniffed the air, he could pick out Kagome’s scent, she was somewhere nearby, but he could not see her, but the other scents seemed jumbled. He dropped into a crouch, his protective instincts kicking in, as he began to inch his way to the hut. 

“NOW” he heard Kagome yell, her voice shockingly coming from ABOVE Inuyasha. He scanned the roofs to find her, worried the klutz would fall. 

* _splat_ *

Inuyasha looked down in confusion, he had been hit in the chest with a ball of snow… He looked at the direction it had been fired from, and saw his hentai monk friend, Miroku, standing behind a mound of snow, another missile in his hand and a gleeful expression on his face. “Why you…” Inuyasha began to growl, starting toward Miroku when he was hit in the side by two balls of snow. His head snapped to the right to see Sango and Shippo emerging from behind a hut, a pile of the snowballs behind them. He stared at them, then looked back to Miroku, wondering what had gotten into them when he was hit directly in the face. He shook his head to clear the snow from his eyes, looking up to the roof to see Kagome fall to her knees, her face shining with laughter. 

“Oh, so that’s what your game is huh?” Inuyasha smirked, dropping the two hares to the ground, and scooping up some snow. Without any warning, Inuyasha was hit with snowballs from different locations, and he realized that all the children of the village were in on the plan. Inuyasha’s face broke out into a genuine smile as he grabbed handfuls of snow and flung them back at the other participants. Children shrieked and clamored to be in “INU’S TEAM” against the adults, and a fierce battle began, Inuyasha and the village children versus Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He lobbed snowballs up at Kagome, laughing as she sputtered when hit with the snow. The snow war raged until the sun had disappeared from the sky completely, and laughing parents came to collect their children. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was still on the roof, his laughter echoing through the village. Her eyes misted as she saw the look of pure joy and enjoyment on his face. He held open his arms, and without thinking she jumped, knowing he would catch her. He swung her around in a circle as he caught her, their laughter joining together as he lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow, twisting to make sure he landed on the ground and Kagome landed on top of him. Her dark hair fell out of her hood, creating a curtain around the pair, and they gazed into each other’s eyes, lost in their own world. Inuyasha suddenly pulled her close, tightly wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you thank you thank you.” 

He did not have to say anymore. She knew that was the first time he had ever been included in the games with the villagers. For the first time, he felt….

Accepted.  
  



	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Loyalty.

In the middle of an open field a well stood alone. The villagers had no idea how long it had been there, or why it had been built, as the well drew no water. The villagers had only known it as the “Bone Eater Well,” the bodies of demons thrown in the well disappeared. Legend said that the well was made from a tree of the ages and acted as a symbol of their village along with the Goshinboku, the god tree that grew near the well. The villagers typically did not go near the well, not for any reason, it just was not something they did.

Except for one man.

For almost three years, a tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes, two ears atop his head a testament to his demon heritage, had traveled to the well every three days, spending the day sitting and watching it. Only his four companions knew the sad truth behind his trips, and who he was waiting for, day after day. He had never admitted to anyone how he felt about her, but it was clear to everyone who knew him, who knew her. He rarely left the village now, if they were called away for a demon extermination he would hurry back before everyone else, afraid of missing his time to visit the well. 

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku tree, staring at the well, waiting for a blue light, the scent of vanilla and roses, or the sound of her voice. She had only been there a year, yet it had felt so natural to have her beside him. Despite all the struggles they faced, Naraku, Kikyo, the Band of Seven, Kagome had always been there, by his side.

Until she wasn't.

Until the jewel was completed, her role in his time completed, and the Kamis felt the need to separate them once again. He knew she had people who loved her on her side of the well, and he did not want them to be hurt. They had accepted him, a hanyou from another era, as one of their own, accepting that he would protect Kagome with his life. 

He did protect her with his life because she was his life.

And now his life felt hollow, empty, because she was not there. Everyone’s lives around him had moved on. Sango and Miroku had married shortly after Kagome had been taken from them, Shippo was undergoing training with the fox demons to become a powerful kitsune. Rin was adjusting to living in a human village, learning the healing practices from Kaede as her knew apprentice. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be moving on, visiting Rin every few months with a new present and to see how her stay in the village was going. He was the only one standing still, waiting for his life to begin again.

The villagers had long gotten over their fear of him, he had been protecting them for too long. Ever since that snowball fight that Kagome had initiated her last winter with him, he had been accepted as a part of the village. It was just another thing he owed her for if she ever came back to him. 

With acceptance though came further… complications. As a powerful member of the village, hanyou or no, he became the focus of many a matchmaking mother for her daughter. Where once he had been an abomination, as the slayer of Naraku he was a hero, a match with him would elevate any family. Once the villagers learned of his lineage, he became even more desirable. The current heir to the lands of the west, whose mother had been a princess of Setsuna, he had more attention than he knew what to deal with. At least once a month he had to fend off some scheme from a family in or around the village to match him with their eligible daughter.

But he did not look at any of them. They were not Kagome. 

He had been torn before, torn between Kikyo and Kagome, the one he saw as his first love and the one who showed him what love truly was. ‘ _Kami I was an idiot.’_ He thought, not for the first time. He knew it had hurt Kagome every time he ran to Kikyo while they were searching for the shards, but the truth was he had been scared. Kikyo was comfortable, as sad as that now sounded to him. He knew what to expect from her, and knew she had no expectations of him. He and Kikyo had once had a fondness for each other, and he had thought that was love. Kagome showed him how wrong he was, just by being her. If Kikyo had been moonlight, a gentle light shining on him in the shadows, Kagome was the sun erasing all the shadows, drawing him into her light. 

He really missed that light. He missed her.

It did not matter how long it would take until he saw her again, he would find a way to make it happen. Whether they were able to find a way to open the well again, or he waited 500 years, he would find a way to meet her again. She completed him; she was a part of him. He could still use Tessaiga, but never as efficiently as when she was with him. He had meant every word he said when they were in the jewel. 

**_Kagome taught me how to smile, how to believe in people. Kagome was the reason I could make friends, and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness…They’re all things I learned from Kagome. Kagome was born to meet me, and I was born for her!”_ **

He would not settle for affection anymore, not when he knew what it was like to love someone so completely that they became the most important person in the world to you. When you have held the sun, a candle would never be enough light.

And so, he waited, and he watched. 

And every three days he went and sat by the well. 

Waiting for Kagome.

Because there was no one else for him but her. 


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is day three, Confession. Will our favorite couple be able to express themselves?

For the last month, every day started off the same. Inuyasha would wake from his dozing in the tree, racing to Kaede’s house. His dog ears at the top of his head would twitch, waiting to catch the sounds from within, listening to confirm the number of people slumbering inside. The silver haired hanyou would peek inside the hut, his golden eyes searching for one specific figure. He would close his eyes, breathing in the scent of vanilla and rose, letting it wash over him and calm him. Every day, he needed to confirm that she was there, that Kagome was slumbering peacefully.

She had come back. He was not vain enough to think she had come back to him… for him. But he hoped. Three years ago, she had told the baby that she loved him, but did she still? When he had found her at the well, her scent overwhelming all his senses and thoughts as she came through the time slip, she seemed to be glad to see him, but was that enough? 

For a month that question had haunted his thoughts. In his dreams the night before he had seen Kagome standing in a field of flowers at twilight, surrounded by fireflies. He stared at her, her black hair glistening with a blue sheen, she always wore that strange uniform with the short green skirt that made her legs go on for miles. He would begin to approach her, his heart in his throat, anxious to know if she felt for him what he felt for her. Then Kagome would turn, her chocolate eyes dancing, a wide smile on her lips, her arms opening wide. “I love you; I love you so much.” In his dream Inuyasha started running towards her… faltering when she continued “oh Koga. I’m so sorry I kept you waiting.” Koga appeared on the edge of the meadow, and Inuyasha hit his knees as he heard Koga laugh before saying “Took you long enough to get over mutt-face. Let us go mate.” Inuyasha reached his arm out after the fading figure, his screams of “KAGOME” echoing in his mind.

That dream had caused a desperation in his morning routine. Now it was not enough to see that she had come back, but to confirm that she was still there. That she had not left him to go with Koga. That there was a possibility he still had a chance.

Yet his fear had him keeping her at arm’s length. Loosing Kikyo had made him sad; if he lost Kagome it would break him. He would rather have her there as a friend, still able to be near her, then to admit his feelings and have her turn away from him in disgust. No, he had justified to himself, this was better. If she was happy, then he would be satisfied. With a soft sigh, he pulled back, leaving Kaede’s hut, his ears lowered against his skull as he skulked into the forest.

Kagome opened an eye slightly, carefully keeping her breathing steady to fool Inuyasha into thinking she was asleep. She knew he had been coming to make sure she was there every morning, she had woken up early one day three weeks ago to see his figure leaving the hut, she knew he had been in the Goshinbuku tree when she had finally fallen asleep the night before. She started waking early every morning, watching him peak in, just to watch her for a few minutes and leave. She sighed. She had returned to the feudal era to be with him. She had missed her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede, but it was Inuyasha she had come back to. He had seemed so happy to see her return; she could feel his excitement at seeing her. Yet it seemed like a switch had turned off, and he would stiffen if she came near, reverting to insults and teasing, angering her and leading to many rounds of SIT. 

Once she had known everything about him, how to read him, his moods, how to sooth him. Now though, he was a familiar stranger. ‘ _I guess we both changed during the time apart’_ she thought sadly, sitting up in her futon. _‘I wonder if we even know each other anymore?´_ Yet as she watched Inuyasha, he still seemed the same, even if he looked like he had matured. His shoulders were now broader, and when she had accidentally run into him at the river as he was dressing, she could tell that his chest was more muscular and defined. Not that she minded that, she just wanted a closer, more personal look at it. 

Kagome spent her day split between working with Kaede in the village and helping Sango with her three young children. Inuyasha hovered on the outskirts of the town, she would catch a glimpse of his red fire rat as she would look, as if he were dashing out of her sight. She smiled softly, wishing he would just come and keep her company. That was all she wanted, to stay by his side and watch him be happy, even if that happiness was not with her. She had promised him all those years ago that she would always be by his side, and she intended to keep that promise. She had just hoped to stand with him as a wife, not a friend, but she would take what she could get to remain in his life.

The sun was close to setting when Kagome left Sango’s hut, Miroku had just returned for the evening and she had politely excused herself, turning down their offer to share their dinner with her. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and turned into the forest for a walk. She knew Inuyasha would follow her, he always did, even if he did not get close enough to join her. It was a small comfort to her; it seemed some things never changed.

Kagome followed a nearby brook, not watching her surroundings as the sun sank lower in the sky. A flicker of light caught her attention, startling her out of her thoughts. She found herself near the brook in the middle of a clearing. In the fading light fireflies were dancing through the grass, turning the glade into an enchanted forest.

Inuyasha slowly walked to the edge of the glade and felt himself grow nervous. The picture Kagome made, standing in the middle of the glade surrounded by fireflies, reminded him too much of his dream. Yet he could not stop himself from moving forward.

Kagome heard a soft footstep behind her, and she turned to face Inuyasha. Her eyes widened as she looked at him before looking into the sky. It suddenly dawned on her that it was the night of a new moon, his _human_ night, and yet he had followed her. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha began to walk towards her. With every step his hair grew darker, his eyes losing their gold tone, deepening into a rich, and oh so beautiful, purple. He stopped directly in front of her, his now black hair moving in the soft breeze, their eyes never parting. 

His right hand rose gently, and Kagome’s lips parted as he touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand, softly moving her cheek against his fingers. “Kagome” he whispered; his eyes were full of emotion as he gazed down at her. He wished he had had the courage to do this before the sun had set, with his human eyes he had difficulty seeing her beautiful face. The fireflies continued to dance around them, and Kagome could not help but feel as if they were fairies watching over them. “Kagome, I missed you so much, so damn much.” Inuyasha continued to whisper. With a soft cry, Kagome stepped forward, pressing herself against him, her hands clutching his fire rate. His arms softly encircled her, and he lowered his head to rest his cheek against her hair. They stayed like that, surrounded by the soft light of the fireflies, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms again.

Inuyasha felt Kagome’s body shake lightly, shivering as the temperature dropped. He released her, smiling slightly at her soft sound of protest, just long enough to remove his robe and drape it around Kagome. He then pulled her back into his arms, refusing to let her go for longer than he had to. 

It was always easier to show his emotions on his human night, and tonight was no exception. All the relief, all the fears, all the joy that he had felt at her return was coursing through him, all he wanted to do was hold her forever, and never let her out of his sight again. He knew his demon half felt the same, he had thought of Kagome as **_his_** almost from the first moment he met her, but he could never find the words to tell her. He knew he was afraid, but when she was in his arms, he felt he could take on the world.

“Kagome” his voice was soft in her ears. “Kagome, the last three years were hell, you have no idea just how much I missed you. I waited for you, I went to the well every three days hoping, praying to the kamis that had forsaken me that I would get to see you one more time.” He heard Kagome sniff as if holding back tears as she nuzzled her face against his chest, her arms slipping around his neck. “I am so, so glad they brought you back to me.” He felt his own eyes fill as he closed them, taking in the scent of her hair, the scent that was so unique to Kagome.

Kagome pulled back to look at Inuyasha, her eyes tearing up at the moisture she saw in his. Hope and love shone in her yes as she found the nerve to rise on to her toes and lightly kiss Inuyasha’s lips. It was their third kiss, but in many ways, it seemed like their first. She pulled away, watching him closely for his reaction. She giggled as she saw him blink as if dazed, his mouth opening and closing slightly. His violet eyes came back into focus and he dipped his head down to her, capturing her lips for another kiss. After a few moments, the need for air separated them, and he tightly embraced her against his body, his mouth against her hair. She felt him tremble in her arms, giving her the courage to whisper, “I came back to you, I came back for you. I love you.” His breath caught in his throat, then Inuyasha exhaled suddenly, whispering to her “I love you too, Kagome, I love you too.”

They stayed in the glade most of the night, holding each other, talking, and stealing kisses. Kagome was equal parts thrilled and nervous, Inuyasha loved her on his human night, but did her hanyou love her? As the birds began to sing in the trees, the new couple rose and made their way back to the village hand in hand. They reached Kaede’s hut just as the sun rose over the horizon, and Inuyasha tugged his arm, pulling Kagome towards him. She watched his transition, he looked so beautiful to her as his hair faded into silver, his eyes lighted into gold, and most importantly, his puppy ears formed on top of his head. A sly grin showed one fang peeking out, and she knew with that look that Inuyasha was back. He lifted her chin, careful not to nick her skin with his claws. “Hey wench” he smirked as her eyes narrowed “don’t forget that I love you.” He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her surprised face before lightly tapping her nose and sauntering away. Kagome watched him leave, her mouth still open in shock. She shook her head to clear it, then turned to sneak into the hut, hoping not to wake anyone.

“Did ye have a good conversation child?” came the soft voice from inside, causing Kagome to look at Kaede with an apology in her eyes. Kaede smiled at her, her one eye twinkling. Kagome raised her hand to her lips, and responded “one of the best Lady Kaede, one of the best.”


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Desire. Kagome and Inuyasha have confessed their feelings to each other, but has that been enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, Desire. 
> 
> One bit of a heads up, this has adult content (please be nice, its my first time writing this kind of material).

Kagome knew she was in a foul mood. She missed her era, but she had willingly given it up that day a few months ago when she had jumped into the well, only having the opportunity to say goodbye to her mother. After three years without her friends, three years without HIM, the Kami had finally heard her plea, her desperate wish, and the well had opened again for one last time. It was all she had needed; her decision had been made years before when she had asked Inuyasha if she could stay at his side. Being beside him had made everything worth it.

…. If he would only get of his ass and do something about it. 

She gave an impressive impression of a growl, her mood getting even darker. She was tired of waiting dammit. She sighed to herself. It had been an exceptionally long three years, not being able to see him, hear him, _touch him_. She had done a lot of fantasizing in those years, some innocent, some not so innocent, about what she would do if she got to see him again. 

There was no question of whether she would date anyone else. She belonged to Inuyasha. Even when they had been separated by time, she saw herself as his, and he returned the sentiment. She knew he appreciated her, she had seen it before they had been separated that day in the snow, the look of thanks, of appreciation, of caring, had lifted her spirits through the final battle with Naraku. Then the kiss inside the jewel, kami that kiss, had fueled her dreams, and haunted her nightmares after they were separated. But she did not know if that appreciation meant he loved her or saw her only as his best friend. She knew that it did not matter, if she was by his side, that was all that mattered to her.

When she came back through the well, she had seen the look in his eyes, his golden eyes wide as he stared at her before he drew her into his arms. His arms had tightened around her, drawing her close to him as her arms snuck around his waist. She heard him breath in her scent and felt the slight vibration from his chest that always turned her into goo. That vibration always went right through her, causing her to begin to heat from the inside until her body felt like it was burning, an ache between her thighs throbbing. Before their separation she had only wondered what that was with a young girl’s naivety, but the three years apart made her keenly aware of what it was. 

Desire. She fucking wanted him.

That day though, something had changed. As soon as she felt the heat rising, the vibration changed, it felt deeper, and he moved her that much closer to him, drawing her aching body into his heat. She felt a slight shift of his hips, and the ache between her legs sharpened, almost making her gasp.

Then the others had appeared, and she was pulled out of his arms. As she was pulled back towards the village by Sango, Miroku and Shippo, each talking a mile a minute, she looked back and saw Inuyasha watching her, his eyes molten and glowing with promise. Her breath caught in anticipation; hope blooming in her chest that he returned her feelings.

That had been three months ago. 

Two months ago, they had finally worked through their nerves and insecurities with each other. It had been so beautiful, perfect, surrounded by fireflies as they confessed their hearts to each other. She knew he loved her, and she had made sure he knew she loved him with all her might. There were quiet kisses, shy and sweet between them, an affirmation of their love and trust for each other. He was being cautious with her, giving her the opportunity to decide if he was really what she wanted, a lifetime spent with a half-breed, their children potentially subject to ridicule and rejection because of their father. She assured him, time and time again, that it was what she wanted. The kisses then became a little less sweet, a little more… more. And it was wonderful.

But a woman has needs dammit.

She had learned that well when during that three-year separation. As she transitioned from being a schoolgirl into a young woman, her dreams had taken a… turn. She no longer dreamed of sweet kisses on the cheek, a stolen kiss on the lips. Blame it on her frustration at the separation, blame it on the manga that was popular in her school, but now her dreams were hotter, often leaving her frustrated upon waking, taking matters into her own hands, quite literally, to ease the ever present ache. She had had another dream the night before, and that was the basis of her bad mood. In her era, she could ease the frustration on her own, but here, with Inuyasha’s sensitive nose, she was worried he would get the wrong idea if she relieved herself. She had spent the past month in an acute state of frustration, and something had to break dammit.

Kagome stalked to a nearby hot springs, thankfully she was not stopped by anyone on her way to the spring in the mood she was in. Reaching the edge of the spring, she stripped off her kimono and underclothes, and stepped into the warm water, lowering herself down to her neck. She leaned back, resting her head on a rock, her thoughts calling up portions of her dream. She groaned, her mind picturing Inuyasha walking towards her, his chest bared to her gaze, marred only by a scar over his heart. Her eyes drank in his muscle tone, she never appreciated it properly when she had the opportunity to see it, as she was usually wrapping him with bandages to look. Dream Inuyasha saw her eyes moving over him and smirked, one fang appearing over his lip as he slid towards her. In her dream Inuyasha reached her, turning her in his arms and pulling her back against his chest. He bent down to her neck, his fangs teasing against her as he purred “see something you like Ka-Go-Me?” Kagome whimpered at the memory, heat flooding through her body. Kagome’s head dropped backward, beginning to pant as she imagined Inuyasha kissing her ears, down her neck, before nipping at the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

Molten gold eyes stared at her from nearby tree, watching her every move. Inuyasha’s eyes went wide, then closed to half mast as he watched Kagome move a hand towards herself in the water, her gasps becoming louder.

Kami he wanted her. 

She had been possessing his every thought recently. Every time she came near him her scent teased him, vanilla and rose mixed with the seductive scent of cinnamon. He noticed that the scent became more pronounced as he kissed her or touched her arm. This scent overwhelmed his senses, and she became the only thing that mattered to him. Not even the hot spring could mask the scent, which grew stronger with every movement from Kagome. He just wished he knew that he was the one she wanted, he knew she loved him, but loving someone and wanting them were two different things. He was a half-breed, he knew from how others treated him he was a creature to revile, not desire. That was why he had not taken things any further, why he had not asked her… that. She was too important to him to destroy her like that, but kami she did not make it easy. Watching her, her scent surrounding him, he felt himself stiffening, longing to join her. He knew he would need to sit in a cold river for hours after this, but he could not pull his gaze away, watching her skin flush, listening to her gasps, imagining himself causing them.

“Inu..Inu…INUYASHA” Kagome screamed, her body arching upwards, and Inuyasha fell out of his tree. ‘ _Oh fuck… she was thinking about me…’_ the startled hanyou thought dazed. Suddenly his ears popped up and he released a wicked smile ‘ _She was thinking… about me.’_ He was done waiting. He was done wanting. 

He removed his fire rat robe and undershirt, intending to join her in the spring, but he heard her moving in the water, and the soft sound of her feet hitting the shore. He watched her, hidden out of sight, as she walked towards her clothing, but when she bent down, he was moving before he even thought about it, until he was standing close behind her, not quite touching her. 

Kagome tensed, quickly standing as she suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her, a shiver of fear making its way down her at her state of undress. A pair of warm arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tight against a well-muscled chest, and the fear turned into desire as she caught Inuyasha’s scent, his hair dancing along hers in the breeze. “And where do you think you are going wench?” he whispered in her ear, nipping it with his fangs. Kagome gasped at his words, tying to turn and face him but his arms banded around her like iron, holding her in place. “ah ah ah Kagome… you have been driving me nuts for weeks, and now that I know you feel the same, we’re going to play.” He breathed into her ear, before moving his mouth down her neck. Kagome gasped and tilted her head back onto his shoulder, baring her throat to his talented mouth and tongue.

Inuyasha growled at her movement, her submission and acceptance of him, and the spicy scent spiked around him. He raised his left arm, holding her in place with his right, and dragged the tip of his claws carefully up her torso, his mouth never leaving her neck. His claws danced across her left breast with an almost feather light movement, causing her to catch her breath and arch back, pressing her breast into his hand and her neck further against his mouth. Shivers ran down her spine at the dual sensations, her mind clouding as she became lost in a sea of sensation. She realized then how tame her dreams had been compared to what Inuyasha was making her feel with just a few touches. She could feel his heat behind her bare back, and the bulge that he was no longer trying to hide from her.

Kagome lifted her arms, reaching towards Inuyasha’s head. One hand curled into his hair to ground herself, the other slid to the base of his ear, lighting running her hands from the base to the tip. She felt Inuyasha still behind her as his entire body stiffened. The deep growl he released vibrated through her entire body, and she let out a whimper, pressing herself closer to his heat, her legs moving to try and douse the fire that his growl had ignited. Inuyasha slowly lowered his right hand, his left teasing her nipple with his soft strokes, until his hand reached her triangle of dark curls that, until that point, only she had explored. Deftly his fingers traced over her skin and curls before delving between her legs, cupping her wet heat. A single finger danced between her lips, and a strangled sob broke through Kagome’s lips as he touched her _THERE_. “Oh Kami” she whispered brokenly as Inuyasha drove her mad with his hands and his mouth. She felt her release coming, faster and more powerful than any she had felt before, her body trembling from the sensation, the curl of heat pulsing through her body. “Inu… INUYASHA…” she gasped, dangling at the edge of the cliff. 

She felt his lips curl against her neck as he suddenly pulled his hands away from her. Kagome let out a growl of her own in desperation, but Inuyasha quickly spun her around and captured her mouth in a fiery kiss, his tongue stealing between her lips as he lifted her and pulled her flush against his body. The slick edge of need coursed through them both, and Kagome whimpered again into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hips desperately moving against him, seeking release from the ever-growing pleasure. She had not realized that Inuyasha had moved until she felt the soft fabric of his fire rat at her back as he laid her down on it, never once breaking the kiss or the dance of their tongues. Kagome pulled away to take in a much-needed breath, and Inuyasha immediately began to kiss down her neck before nuzzling her right breast with his cheek before taking her aching nipple into his mouth. Kagome released a broken sound that was almost his name as she arched upwards, and Inuyasha knew it would be his favorite sound from her, knowing that she was losing control. His right hand slid downward again into her heat, lightly stroking the hard bundle of nerves that had driven her to the edge before. In an instant Kagome went over it, her head thrown back as her eyes closed, and she bit back a scream as she felt her body splinter beneath him. She lost all sense of self in the waves of ecstasy that were coursing through her.

When Kagome’s body came down to earth her eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha holding himself above her with a satisfied smirk on his face. He leaned down and licked her cheek before whispering “that was the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen” his tongue teased her ear before he continued “but now I want to hear you too.” “Inu..” Kagome’s voice was deepened by her desire, and she saw Inuyasha shudder at its huskiness. His eyes captured hers, and she felt herself drowning in the molten heat they contained. “Kagome, you smell fucking fantastic” he leaned down again, licking her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple “and I bet you taste even better. Kami baby, please let me taste you” he pleaded with her before drawing her breast into his mouth. Kagome’s response was another broken sob as her body began to tremble. ‘ _I’ll take that as a yes’_ Inuyasha thought to himself, kissing down her stomach towards the source of her scent. 

Inuyasha was suddenly glad for his elevated hearing, he had heard men discussing ways to please their women in some of the taverns and inns, and he was thankful now for those small bits of knowledge. He had never done anything like this before, but all he wanted to do was make sure Kagome enjoyed herself. He was drawn to her seductive scent, but after the months … years… of frustration, he wanted to prolong the experience. He heard a questioning sound from Kagome as he moved further down, stopping near her feet. “Shhh Koi” he purred to her “just be patient.” She snorted at Inuyasha asking her to be patient, but the sound chocked off into a moan as Inuyasha picked up her left leg, planting a soft kiss on her ankle, then swirling his tongue to her knee. He gently nuzzled her knee, then lightly dragged one of his fangs along her leg, slowly moving his way up her body. Kagome’s hips bucked, unconsciously trying to draw him up to her center where the pulse of desire had begun to build again. Inuyasha chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating to her center causing her tense, her hips raising. He raised his head to look up at her and whispered again “patience koi” before repeating his actions with her right leg. Kagome felt the bones in her body melt at the attention, her need reaching new heights until her hips were constantly moving. She felt Inuyasha’s smile, and knew he was purposefully teasing her. Inuyasha licked the juncture of her leg and her hip, giving her a small nip that had her back arching off the ground, before me he started to move back down her leg. As nice as it felt, Kagome knew it was not what she wanted.

Kagome raised herself up and reached down to grab Inuyasha’s hair, pulling on it to force him to look up at her. “Inuyasha, let me make this clear to you… I want your tongue on me and I want it there now.” If she thought Inuyasha sexy before, it was nothing compared to how sexy he was in that moment, staring at her from between her legs, with intense hunger reflected in his eyes, his fangs bared as he panted. She had no further warning before he did exactly as she asked. Her eyes crossed at the first feel of his tongue against her heated skin, she was still sensitive from her prior release, and the roughness of his tongue drove her even higher. She tightened her grip on his hair, directing him, learning with him where she preferred to be touched. Her hand moved up to his ear, stroking the soft fur sensually as she lost herself to the feelings Inuyasha was drawing from her body.

A sudden loss of heat and the soft caress of air over her body brought her back to awareness, and her melted chocolate eyes met the molten gold of Inuyasha’s eyes. She had not noticed him removing his hakama, his bare body now pressed down against her. She felt _him_ there, the large velvet heat against her leg, twitching against her. He held himself there, resting on his elbows over her, panting as he circled his hips, teasing them both with the friction it created. Kagome lifted a leg, crossing it over Inuyasha’s, pulling her even closer to him, and he moaned as he felt her liquid heat coat him, his breath catching as he pressed his hips even closer to her. He felt himself pressed between her, and Kagome gasped as his member slid against her, she closed her eyes at the sensation, moving her hips faster to try and prolong the sensation.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha choked out “Kagome… Open your eyes Koi, I need you to look at me.” He leaned down, groaning softly as she continued moving below him and kissed her eyelids. “Come on Koi, I need you to focus for me… Look at me Kagome.” She reluctantly opened dazed eyes, and he could not help but feel a deep satisfaction at how unfocused they were. He bent down again and kissed her softly “I need to tell you something before we go any further.” The movement sent another wave of heat through Kagome, she needed more… she needed him in her, and he was talking not moving. Her eyes came back into focus, staring at him intently. Once Inuyasha knew he had her attention he leaned down to nip her left shoulder where it met her neck. Kagome arched her neck, giving him greater access as he ran his tongue over the area. “Kagome, I love you. All of me loves you and wants to keep you. If we keep going, I will wind up claiming you, my demon will demand I make you my mate. I need you to be ready for that, for forever, because I will never fucking let you go” he growled against her neck. Kagome raised her hand to his cheek, moving his face up to look at her. Red eyes with golden irises stared at her, a blend of the hanyou and yokai, both focused on her in that one moment. Faint purple streaks had appeared on his face, but she was not afraid, she knew he would never hurt her. She moved her hand up, pulling Inuyasha’s face down until he was resting on her breast, her mouth near his ear. “Then what are you waiting for, mate?” she whispered, letting her breath tickle the soft fur of his ear. A deep guttural growl echoed through the spring before Inuyasha captured her lips in a searing kiss that felt as if they were branding each other into the other’s soul as he carefully pushed himself forward into her heat, connecting them, at last, for all time.

* * *

It was hours before the pair was seen by their friends walking back to the village, Kagome’s hand tucked carefully in Inuyasha’s. As they drew near, Shippo’s nose curled at the new scent between them, then gave a small smile. As a fox yokai, he knew what that meant, and he was happy his friends had finally found their way to each other. Sango looked between the pair, watching with wide eyes as Inuyasha turned Kagome towards him before he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. Kagome’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she tentatively nuzzled his back. 

“KAGOME” Sango blurted out, startling the couple. Kagome turned to Sango, her cheeks growing darker in color as she glanced sideways to Inuyasha. “uhhh…. Kagome, I need your help… with the laundry, yeah that’s it the laundry.” Sango hurried to her friend, grabbing her by the arm and dragging the laughing girl away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched them disappear back into the forest, his eyes soft as they followed Kagome. He was no idiot; he knew Sango wanted to know what had changed. He sensed Miroku moving towards him ‘ _and now it is my turn for an interrogation.’_ Before Miroku had the chance to open his mouth Inuyasha turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. “Hey Miroku, wanna help me build Kagome a house?” Inuyasha asked with a smirk “Gotta take care of my mate.”


	5. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Instinct. Inuyasha's instincts take over when Kagome is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**DAY 5: INSTINCT**

* * *

For someone who had spent his entire life fighting, he had a strange abhorrence for the smell blood. Not his blood, or yokai blood or even most of his packmates, mind you. No, there was one person who he just could not stand the scent of their blood… because if he could smell it, then *she* was hurt. His everything, his Kagome. 

It was almost amusing how this small slip of a girl, no, a woman, with her long black hair and chocolate colored eyes, could have such utter control of him, the second son of the Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha, the half human half yokai, who was not accepted by either heritage, brought to his knees by a human woman. The scent of her blood, overpowering her natural scent of vanilla and roses, caused him, all of him, to panic. The Human part of him wanted to coddle her, wrap her in blankets and hide her away from the world. The Yokai part of him wanted to tear into her attacker, it wanted to make sure she would never be hurt from that source again. As a Hanyou, he was torn between the extremes, paralyzing him from moving. 

Sango, the Demon Slayer in his pack, approached Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome’s medical kit in her hand. She had seen the attack, and knew that Kagome’s wounds were only superficial, but she was concerned by the amount of blood that her friend seemed to be losing. Inuyasha, the strongest of their team, able to destroy any threat with a blow of his Tessaiga, was frozen. His long silver hair, normally gleaming in the moonlight, had streaks of red and brown as blood dried in the strands. His golden eyes, usually so mischievous, were dull as he stared at the growing red stains on Kagome’s white shirt. Sango cautiously reached out, tapping Inuyasha’s arm with the medical kit. 

“Inuyasha” she whispered “We need to clean her wounds. I need you to step away to let me take care of her.” Sango’s voice broke Inuyasha out of his trance “No” his gruff voice echoed in the forest “I’ll take care of her.” 

He grabbed the medical kit from Sango, kneeling beside Kagome. If you did not see the growing red stains, you would have thought she was asleep. He knew better. He had watched the claws of the cat yokai tear into her sides while he was distracted by its mate. Cats always hunted in pairs, yet he did not sense the second cat until it was too late. Gently he picked Kagome up, moving her away from the battle site and to a clearer area of the forest. 

He heard the others beginning to make camp as he opened the medical kit and began to clean the worst of her wounds with the wipes that Kagome always insisted that they use on any open cut or wound. He knew from experience that it stung like a bitch, but Kagome always demanded they use it, even on him, even after multiple assurances that he would heal before she could finish patching the wounds up. 

She would not, and it terrified him.

Every time she was injured, he was reminded just how frail she was, how precious she is. She was the first person to make him feel accepted, she was the reason that their village accepted him. She was his angel in the snow, his equal in a snowball fight. She always put other first, even if it made her ill. He let out a soft whimper, he knew that the others would think it was because he hated hurting her, but his thoughts were darker than that. He remembered how ill she became after that day in the snow, yet her only thought had been to bring him a moment of joy, to play.

He did not deserve her, he knew that. He knew he had hurt her every time he had run to Kikyo, desperately trying to hold on to remembered affection, while afraid to trust Kagome’s easy acceptance and forgiveness. He thanked the Kamis every day that they had found their way to each other, and that Kagome knew she was his first, his last, his everything.

“Inu… Inuyash...” Kagome began to thrash about, lost in terror as she began to awaken. Inuyasha dropped the medical supplies back into the kit, and closed his arms around her trembling body, using his heat and voice to try and sooth her and still her movements, with little success. He knew what had calmed her in the past, but he did not want the others to know about it. But her comfort and calming her down came first, he knew that. 

His cheeks took on a pink tint as he let a rumble start in his chest. The sound of his low growl ‘ _no, its not a purr Kagome, keh’_ and the vibrations from his chest began to sooth the young girl in his arms, her movements stilling for a moment. She curved her body towards the source, and he pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on top of her head, never ceasing the soft rumbling growl. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku nudge Sango before tilting his head towards Inuyasha and Kagome. The glare Inuyasha gave the pair was at odds with the aura of peace and comfort he was surrounding Kagome with. Shippo slowly moved towards the seated hanyou, and with a nod from Inuyasha he moved next to Kagome, nuzzling her uninjured shoulder lightly, joining his own higher pitched easy growling, helping to further sooth their injured companion. 

Kagome’s eyes opened slowly, blinking to try and clear her vision as she silently took inventory of where she was. She could feel the pain, yet it was dulled by a sense of contentment and peace. A deep vibration was helping calm her racing heart, and she snuggled back into the warmth behind her that was the source of the vibration.

As her senses came back, she realized that she was sitting in Inuyasha’s lap, with Shippo curled beside her, and that the two yokai were working together, their purring blending in harmony to help her. She grudgingly moved her head from its position under Inuyasha’s chin, as she looked up her chocolate eyes met Inuyasha’s golden gaze. He leaned down to nuzzle her cheek, letting the rumble fade.

He knew no matter what, he would always be there to protect her and comfort her. After all, it is what Yokai do for their mates.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha are mates, what are some of the surprises when a Hanyou and a Miko mate? What happens if they are separated on Inuyasha's Human Night of all nights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I am borrowing them for the purposes of this story.

The weather matched her mood, the dark skies broken by flashes of light and crashes of thunder, mirroring the chaos in her mind. She stood in the rain, her miko robes molded against her body, her black hair slick and plastered to her face. Her chocolate eyes were haunted, the lightening highlighting moisture in her eyes that had nothing to do with the rain. 

Kagome did not care. He was late.

He was supposed to have been home four days ago, there had been no word, no rumors… nothing. He had left for an exorcism on his own, Miroku had stayed behind as Sango was close to giving birth to their fourth child. Kaede had taken ill and asked Kagome to fill in for her in the village, otherwise she would have traveled with her mate.

She was never letting him go off on his own again.

She knew that he would never leave her, he had visited the well every day for three day, waiting for her to return. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. He would never stray, he would never walk away, which meant only one thing.

He had been delayed, possibly hurt.

She would not have been as worried if that night had not been the new moon. His human night. For the past two years he had never spent his human night away from her. No matter where he was, he always hurried back to the safety of their village and her arms. 

Except this time. 

Now it was her turn to hold vigil, watching the forest every night for a flash of red or the sheen of silver hair that would tell her Inuyasha was home. She stood in the open, even though she knew logically that if he was human when he approached, his senses were not at full capacity, but he would be able to pick out her scent as he approached, and that it would help calm him. If he arrived in the morning though, his ears, two triangles atop his head, would be able to pick up her breathing, her heartbeat, her voice before she came into his view, and he would know she was there, waiting for him. It did not matter what the weather was, she would be there keeping watch for him all night, her reiki acting as a lighthouse to guide him home.

* * *

Inuyasha had never meant to be away from her that long. This was only supposed to be a two, maybe three-day job. Going by himself meant he could use his full speed to reduce that even more and bring him back to Kagome that much sooner.

If only that had happened.

He had reached the village quickly enough and destroyed the yokai in what seemed to be record time. He would be home to Kagome soon, and be safe with her well before his human night. It was just… the villagers forgot to tell him what TYPE of Yokai it was. He fucking hated mist demons. The fuckers had this nasty habit of not wanting to die. Usually it took Kagome or Miroku to defeat one of them with their spiritual powers, but unfortunately, they had both had to stay at home. Not that he wanted Kagome anywhere near that demon. 

The villagers had convinced him to stay the evening, offering him a meal and a futon. He should have known right then and there something was up, outside of his own village no one ever offered a hanyou food and a bed. He had intended to keep watch all night, anticipating his door breaking open to find fire and pitchforks waiting for him, but they never came. Instead, he saw a faint mist creeping into the room, his nose catching the hint of something…. off, and then he remembered no more.

Inuyasha woke in a rush, looking around him to catch his bearings. He could not see anything in the darkness, there were no lamps, no candles in the room he found himself in. He tried to listen for anything that would tell him where he was, the sound of the tavern, voices, anything, but for some reason his hearing was muffled. He reached up to see if there was something covering his ears… but they were not there. Suddenly he realized….

He was HUMAN.

That meant he had been out for almost five days. He knew Kagome would be going out of her mind with worry. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, angry that his impacted vision made it impossible to make out much in the room. He was able to find a wall and followed it to a small window. A quick glance outside confirmed that was indeed the night of the new moon. From the way he felt though, the sun had just gone down. He still had Tessaiga on him, which had surprised him, usually the first thing they took were his weapons, not that he was complaining…. Well at least not too much that is. 

He paced the room, keeping a hand on the wall to trace his surroundings, cursing as his knee or his shin found items that were lying around the floor. Finally, he found what he had been seeking, the door. Oddly though, it was unlocked. Inuyasha slowly opened the door, waiting for any sign or sound of a guard. There was nothing. It was if they had not expected him to wake up and escape. 

He was in a single hut away from the village, his eyes could see the dim glow from the central fire in the distance. He slowly made his way toward it, his speed increasing as he drew closer to the light. He walked into the middle of the town and saw the look of surprise on the villagers faces. Whether they were surprised to see him with black hair and violet eyes, looking completely human, or whether they were surprised he was still alive, he was not sure. The one thing he was sure of was the fear in their eyes as they looked not at him but behind him. 

Inuyasha spun around, crouching into a fighting stance, as he looked at the mist collecting behind him. A pair of silver eyes opened, staring down at the human boy. He felt a strange sensation surround him, almost as if the yokai was trying to draw something from him, but the yokai seemed to be getting nothing. Inuyasha’s eyes widened before pulling his mouth into his trademark smirk. The thing fed off yokai and their power. That is why he had awoken as the sun set; he was now fully human.

“What’s the matter ya blowhard? Missing your meal?” Inuyasha taunted the yokai, watching as its form began to solidify. Tessaiga would not transform when he was human, but he could still use it to fight the yokai, at least he hoped. The yokai glared at him “a Hanyou” it hissed, its eyes narrowing “no matter, I just need to keep you to sunrise.” “In your dreams pal.” Inuyasha sneered, pulling Tessaiga and rushing the yokai. It was obvious the yokai did not see him as a threat until it was too late. 

Demonic energy fed the creature, but like all Yokai, spiritual energy could purify it. He smirked. Over the past two years he and Kagome had learned something about mating between a hanyou and a miko. While Myoga had told them that Kagome now shared Inuyasha’s lifespan and that her strength had increased, they found also that Inuyasha had taken on some of her abilities in exchange, namely the ability to use spiritual energy on his human night. 

Inuyasha’s smirk grew as he felt his spiritual energy rising, and he directed it to swirl around Tessaiga The yokai stared at Inuyasha in shock, realizing too late it had underestimated its opponent as Inuyasha lunged, running the blade, now glowing a bright purple, through its heart. The yokai let out a terrified screech as it was purified, and the heavy feeling around the village eased. 

Inuyasha heard murmuring behind him as the villagers watched their tormentor fade from existence. Inuyasha only gave them a spare glance before he moved to leave, heading back home, back to Kagome. The villagers stopped him, causing him to curse, all he wanted to do was get home to her. Unfortunately, he knew they needed the grain and money from the job, Miroku had five, hell by the time he got home possibly 6 people to feed, and he wanted to replace the futon as a surprise for Kagome. He only paused long enough to collect the items, grumbling at the weight as his usual strength had faded for the evening. He knew he would be slower on the route home, and he just wanted to be on his way damnit.

He had almost reached the edge of the village when another voice called him to stop. Inuyasha could not hold back a snarl as he turned to this new annoyance, why did they not just leave him the fuck alone already. 

He was not expecting to see one of the male villagers standing there with a horse and cart. 

“You were delayed because we could not defeat the demon, please, accept this to help you return home.” 

Inuyasha stared at the young man before giving a soft nod of thanks. “Thank you for your kindness.” Inuyasha found himself saying words he had never expected to speak to anyone outside his village. “I will return them both shortly.” He quickly loaded the cart and spurred the horse into action, thankful that he would be able to travel more quickly thanks to the villages generosity and understanding.

* * *

The trip back to Kagome took longer than he would have liked, but he knew it was faster than if he had been traveling without the horse. Best he could tell, half the night had passed. He was having difficulty determining exactly how much time had passed, he would typically use the stars to gauge time but halfway home he encountered a storm that obscured his view of the sky. 

Part of him knew it would be better to stop and let the horse wait out the storm in a cave, but he could not bear any further separation, and he knew, just knew, Kagome would be waiting. He would ensure the horse was safe and taken care of in the barn at home… AFTER he had fucking seen Kagome. He grudgingly reduced his speed, he did not to injure the horse that had been leant to him, but he was not happy about it.

He had no way of knowing how long it had been before he saw the village in the distance, the only thing he knew was that the sun had not risen, he was still human. A flash of lightening illuminated the village and the single solitary figure that stood in the middle, watching the forest. 

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh of happiness before his face broke into a grin. He knew that figure well, his Koi, his Kagome. He pushed the horse to move a little faster, closing the distance to his mate.

Kagome saw the horse and carriage in the flashes of lightening before her eyes closed in relief, her tears falling freely, mixing with the rain. She did not know what had happened or why he was traveling with a cart, but Inuyasha was finally home. Even at the distance, she had no difficulty recognizing her husband’s frame, for no one had as broad of shoulders as Inuyasha. 

She stood silent, opening her eyes to watch the cart draw closer, then smiled softly as she watched her husband’s face as he wrestled with the decision to go straight to her or to take the horse to the stable. She knew Inuyasha was impatient to get to her, she had seen the glint in his eye, his hungry gaze taking in her form, but he could not see an animal suffer. She gave a soft tilt of her head in the direction of the stable, telling him silently to make sure the horse was out of the rain. She could hear him grumbling as he rode past her, searing her with another hot gaze of longing. Her husband finally home, she made her way to their hut, it was time for her to get out of the rain as well.

The fire Kagome had set before her vigil had died down, but she did not feel the need to build it again. There was no need. She heard him enter the hut and turned to look at him in the light of the dying fire. No matter what form he was in, her mate was gorgeous. Her gaze was captured by his violet eyes, glowing with heat as he looked at her, her white kosode almost transparent, her red hakama molding to her legs from her time in the rain. He tore his eyes away from hers, moving to her chest, smirking as her breathing grew shorter, her nipples tightening from the cold and the hunger in his gaze. 

“Inuyasha” she whispered, breaking him out of his trance. Violet eyes burned into hers, and in a flash of movement her back was pressed against the wall, and Inuyasha’s lips devoured hers as he pressed himself close to her, reveling in the feel of her back in his arms. 

The couple lost themselves in each other, neither realized that the storm had eased until sunlight began to break through the darkness. Inuyasha pulled back just enough for Kagome to watch as the tips of his long, gorgeous hair turned silver, the transition moving upwards as his human ears disappeared into his scalp, his eyes turned golden and two dog ears formed at the top of his head. Kagome smiled at her hanyou husband, releasing her grip on him to reach up and tap his nose.

“You sir, are late.” She chided jokingly. Inuyasha gave her a devastating smile and dragged one claw up her drying kosod, gently teasing her flesh as he circled her nipple, causing her to gasp and arch herself into him. “Sorry Koi” he purred before kissing the side of her neck, right over her mate mark “let me make it up to you.”

She hated that he had been gone so long, but kami did she enjoy the reunion.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and the final prompt, Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, I am borrowing the characters for this story.

Five years had passed from Kagome’s return to the Feudal Era, five years since she had become his mate. She knew that many would question her sanity for giving up the conveniences of the modern era, such as medicine, air conditioning, and ready-made clothing. 

She had been happy there for 15 years, growing up, going to school, no worries or cares other than exams or matchmaking friends. And then, on her fifteenth birthday, her world was turned upside down. Over the next year she had learned just how empty, how meaningless her life had been. She chuckled thinking of how naive she had been, now at 24 Kagome could see how silly and almost frivolous it had been. 

She had lived a dual life, a junior high student worried about exams and learning material that she would never used again, and a shard hunter working to save the world, to save the future so her friends could be silly junior high school students. She had learned the importance of not only relying on yourself, but relying on others, working as a unit rather than as competitors. In school she had been taught team sports, but at the end of the day there were also competitions within each team as well. Nothing had prepared her to true teamwork, knowing that you would live or die because of the people you were with.

She had tried to live for three years in what he saw as “her world” on the other side of the Bone Eaters well. She had done her best, going to school, reconnecting with her friends, but it was clear to her early on… she no longer belonged there. The world had stayed the same, yet she had changed. 

She was no longer content to sit at Wacdonalds with her friends gossiping about boys, there was so much more to do, so much more to be. Even helping at the shrine felt empty, and not just because there was a permanent reminder of the boy she had been forced to leave behind. It just seemed to be a play, a role she had to act. Miko’s of the modern era did not have the same powers, the same authority, as the miko’s in feudal japan. The practices were now nothing more than tradition, there was no meaning, no purpose behind the rituals. 

For three years, Kagome had gone through the motions, pretending to live while not truly alive. For the sake of her family she improved her grades, it was amazing how much she was able to remember on tests when she had time to go to class, all the while hiding her anger at the world and at the Kamis.

Why had they taken her away from Inuyasha? She was only half alive when separated from him, that had been abundantly clear to her in the first month she had been with her family. Oh, she and Inuyasha had started off rough, he tried to kill her, left her to chase after Kikyo who then tried to kill both, and Naraku, always Naraku threatening them. Yet it was through that their bond was forged. She was the first to truly teach him to trust, and he was the one to teach her to trust herself. They had grown to be friends, along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo they had become a pack, a family. 

When the opportunity had come to go back to the feudal era, to him, she had not hesitated. She said goodbye to her mother and jumped. 

She looked to the forest, her eyes drawn to a figure sleeping in a tree, clad in red. Her eyes went soft as she took in his silver hair tumbling off the side of the branch, his ears, two silver triangles at the top of his head twitching softly, letting her know he was not really asleep, just pretending for her sake. He knew she did not want him to hover around her, but he could not help it. Her protective puppy, her mate, her love, Inuyasha. She knew there were times that Inuyasha felt as that he was not enough to justify her sacrifice, to be separated from her family, the world that she had known and been raised in. He was.

She walked quietly towards his tree, smiling to herself as she caught a brief flash of his golden eyes before he quickly closed them again to make her think he was resting. 

“I know you are awake Inu” she teased, his golden gaze fully opening and looking at her.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, gliding to her side to pull her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her raven tresses, one hand moving down to rest against her subtly rounded belly. 

It was their first pup, Inuyasha swore it would be a girl (“keh, I have a nose for these things” he liked to tease), but Kagome knew it did not matter to him whether it was a girl or a boy, he was thrilled to have a family with her. 

She let her head fall to his shoulder, breathing in his scent of sandalwood, before placing her hand over his on her stomach. Whatever happened, whatever they faced, they would have years, hopefully centuries together with each other, this pup, and their future pups. Whatever fate and the future brought them; she knew one thing; they would be together. No matter where they were, she would be home, because she would be with him. 

Forever.


End file.
